


Precious

by AngelynMoon



Series: Deal [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Immortality Worries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: The morning after Johnathan's attack.Part of my Lucifer/Shadowhunters crossover where Alec is Lucifer's son.





	Precious

Summary: The morning after Johnathan's attack.

Part of my Lucifer/Shadowhunters crossover where Alec is Lucifer's son.

 

\--- 

Alec admitted to himself that he was slightly nervous about the group's arrival, they had, of course, called everyone after breakfast the morning following Johnathan's attack and Alec just knew Luci was going to freak out at the sight of Alec's wings on display, knowing what that meant.

That wasn't accounting for the reactions of every one who hadn't seen Alec's wings before.

Proof of the Divine was something that Angels tried to hide, because it could drive Mundanes mad, the Grace and Demon blood that flowed inside Shadowhunters and the Downworders protecting them from such a Fate for the most part, although even Magnus had spent several moments entranced with Alec's wings.

And that was when Alec's wings weren't glowing a soft blue like they had been since Alec forced his Grace into them the night before. Alec couldn't figure out how to get his wings to stop and would have to ask Luci if it was even possible to make them stop, it was entirely possible that Alec had made rerouted his Grace so that it would always flow through his wings and make them glow softly. But, Alec found himself smiling a little, at least he and Magnus matched now, Alec glowing and Magnus sparkling.

"You can't just hide in our room, Alexander." Magnus said, staring at the man who was face down in the bed.

"I can so. If I activate the Wards only you can come in." Alec mumbled into the pillows.

"Speaking of..., you added Wards to my bedroom without asking or telling me?" Magnus glared down at Alec.

"I made sure the Wards recognised you." Alec turned to look up at Magnus.

Magnus rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed next to Alec, placing his palm gently between Alec's wings, making the other shiver.

"Why did you do it, Alexander?" Magnus asked.

Alec eyed Magnus, wings shifting slightly, "I wanted you safe. As safe as you could be when you were at your most vulnerable, when you were sleeping." Alec explained softly, "The Wards are mainly passive, if you're in the room they activate, except the Demonic ones and the ones that God placed, those ones need actual activation and they were the ones I activated when Johnathan broke in."

There was a moment of silence where Magnus just looked at Alec, "God put Wards on my bedroom?" Magnus asked slowly.

"Yeah." Alec confirmed.

Magnus found himself laying down on his back next to Alec, staring up at the ceiling, "Why?"

Alec shifted to snuggle into Magnus' side, Magnus' arm coming up under his body to hug Alec's shoulders.

"He found out I spend most of my time here and well, he's as protective as Luci is, he's just a little less dramatic about it." Alec shrugged, "I had to convince him that it was impractical to put Wards on the entire building, especially with all the work you did."

"You convinced God...." Magnus sighed, "Fine, fine."

Alec looked at Magnus, "I should have asked you first, I know but I thought this was one of those times to ask forgiveness rather than permission and well, God was here, he's not always here or listening, I mean he is now probably because I've said his name a few times."

"Why?" Magnus asked him.

"He likes to make sure that I'm okay occasionally, that's why I try not say his name." Alec shrugged, "It's kind of annoying."

Magnus turned to look at Alec, "I think I want to know exactly how many times you have punched God in the face." 

"The face?" Alec asked, "About seven times, he's managed to block a few of my hits."

Magnus sighed, "And how many times have you punched God period?"

Alec paused trying to calculate, "Umm... more than that." Alec said honestly.

Magnus sighed softly, "Can we maybe limit that a little?" 

"It's not my fault that he keeps appearing behind me right after I vanquish Demons and am still on high alert." Alec whined.

Magnus chuckled, "Idiot." Magnus froze when he realized what he'd done as Alec began to laugh, "I called God an Idiot."

Alec started gasping from his laughter and then froze when he felt Magnus' Wards let Catarina's portal through them.

"They're here." Alec said.

"You can tell?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, "I can feel your Wards allowing Catarina's magic through."

"That's amazing." Magnus whispered and offered Alec a kiss, "Come on, let's go."

They left the room and Alec smiled at Madzie as she ran at him, lifting her onto his hip, as Max and Trixie grabbed his arm and his hand.

"You're hurt." Lucifer said as he saw Alec, "Let me see."

"It's nothing, just a few cuts and fractures." Alec said as he shifted his wings away from Lucifer.

Maze nodded as they looked over Alec's wings without touching, "Your Warlock seems well versed in taking care of injuries."

Alec smiled, "He's very helpful." 

Maze rolled her eyes and reached out to Madzie.

"Little cousin." Maze said with a smile, "Come, show me some magic."

Madzie looked up at Alec who smiled and leaned her over to Maze, "Mazie has never met a proper Warlock, if they go to Hell they lose their magics and Maze loves some of the memories, she'd love to see you make fire."

"Alexander!" Magnus shouted, as Madzie let Maze take her.

"What?" Alec asked, "I had Chael ward for natural disasters and common household problems, like fire. And Mennie took it upon himself to make sure this building will out last anything in nature, I'm pretty sure it can withstand a flood, as in it would be livable surrounded entirely by water."

Magnus paused, "Fine. Away with you lot." Magnus waved them away, Max and Trixie following Maze.

"Is she safe?" Catarina had to ask.

Alec frowned, "No. Maze is a Demon."

The group looked at Alec as Lucifer grinned.

"What Alexander means is Maze is always dangerous, but she will not harm the children." Lucifer assured them.

"Ah." Alec said, "They promised that they wouldn't hurt Max or Madzie and I'm sure Beatrice has been added to that protection."

Catarina nodded.

"Now, what Have you done to your wings, Alexander?" Lucifer asked as he gazed at the blue glowing wings.

Alec's wings fluttered slightly.

"I... I wanted to see Magnus in the dark and used my Grace to make them glow. Now I can't get them not to." Alec said as he extended his uninjured wing for Lucifer to examine.

"I never did know much about wings." Lucifer admitted as his fingers smoothed down Alec's feathers, grooming them softly.

Alec's wings fluttered at the familiar touch, Lucifer had always loved grooming Alec's wings when he was young, more often though it had been a way to comfort Alec when he was upset, as it was easier for Lucifer to connect with Alec through his Angel inheritance than with Human affection, so, Lucifer grooming Alec's wings had always been something special, something he'd only ever allowed Lucifer to do... until Magnus.

"So, it might be permanate?" Alec asked as his wings shifted for easier access.

"For you, yes, Alexander." Lucifer said as he trailed his fingers from the uninjured wing to the one that was hurt, helping Alec extend the wing without further injuring the wing or even making the wing hurt much, "But I think that has more to do with the amount of Grace you hold than anything. Mortal beings are not meant to house Grace at all times, and you have always housed too much of it for your body."

Alec saw the others frown and Miracle looked at Lucifer.

"What does that mean?" Izzy asked, though Alec could see Miracle had been about to ask as well.

Lucifer looked up from Alec's wings, "It means that Alec's Grace has been killing him since the day he was born."

There was a stunned silence as every one looked at Alec, who couldn't bring himself to look at his friends and family.

"His Grace has been killing him?" Jace whispered.

Lucifer nodded, "Although him granting you and his Lightwood siblings access helped slow the damage done, the Parabatai bond you two undertook may have actually saved his life."

"How?" Jace asked as he moved to take Alec's hand.

Lucifer frowned, "You did not tell him?" He asked Alec.

"What could I say?" Alec asked, glancing at Lucifer behind him, still threading his fingers through his feathers.

Lucifer nodded, "Hmm. It is like this, when you two bonded as Parabatai Alec granted you access to his Grace and he asked Raziel to remove your access to his Grace, Angels are possessive and Alec didn't like the touch of Raziel's Grace that he could feel through your bond."

"Which means that Alec has been powering both his and Jace's runes." Clary said softly.

Lucifer nodded, "And making yours and Isabelle's and Maxwell's a little more potent and still I have had to siphon some of his Grace, or if I could not make it when it was needed then one of my siblings has."

Magnus looked at Alec, "Are you powering the Wards that the Angels put up?"

"What Wards?" Lucifer asked, startled.

Alec winced, "Maybe." 

"Alexander!" Lucifer cried, "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"I'm not doing it directly." Alec said, fluttering Lucifer's hands from his feathers.

"How are you doing it?" Lucifer asked as Alec turned to look at him.

Alec looked at Lucifer, "Chael taught me how to siphon and store my Grace, like how the Soul Sword still has some Grace inside it, I have been storing my Grace."

"Where, Alexander?" Lucifer asked.

Alec looked at them and realized that they were just curious. Alec turned from them and walked over to one of Magnus' book shelves, fingers trailing over the spines of Magnus' books until he stopped on one in particular, next to the book on the shelf was a small silver blue angel statue, it's hands held out from it's body, wings spread out as though in flight, and the angel was smiling with green, gold cat like eyes.

"The little Angel you bought me?" Magnus asked.

Alec scrunched his face a little, "I didn't buy it."

Lucifer reached for the angel statue, Alec letting the Angel handle it, "You made this with your Grace."

Alec smiled, "Yes."

"It's beautiful." Lucifer whispered as he turned it gently, "I can feel how much care went into it." Lucifer looked at Alec, "I can tell how much you... love ... him."

Alec smiled, "I do."

Lucifer looked back at the angel.

"That explains why you always touch it when you come home." Magnus realized, taking the angel from Lucifer, "You were siphoning off your Grace."

Alec nodded.

Magnus smiled, "Do you think my angel needs a friend?"

Alec frowned, "Why?"

Magnus rolled his eyes and used his magic to create a like angel, this one similar with their hands but turned so the two angels' palms met, the new angel's wings folded behind them, a crooked little smile with their face turned to the other angel.

"Give it red eyes." Alec whispered, "My real eyes are red."

Magnus looked startled, "They are?"

"Well, sort of, they burn like fire according to my emotions." Alec explained.

"Alexander." Magnus said softly.

"Alexander's real eyes are red but on the mortal plane I made sure they were hidden, most people react badly when faced with red eyes, I wanted Alexander as safe as he could be what with being my Spawnling." Lucifer explained, "I'm sure if it had been up to Alexander you would already have been shown them."

Alec nodded, "I would have told you everything, but, well, what with Jace and Lilith and all, there wasn't time and then, your magic and you were so unsettled and I didn't think it was the right time."

Magnus nodded, "I understand, how would you have told me?" Magnus asked as he set the two angels back on the shelf.

Alec frowned as he thought about it, "I don't know. I just knew I wanted you to meet Maze and Luci eventually, I knew they would care for you because you loved me."

Magnus smiled at Alec and reached out to hug him.

"This was off topic, are we going to talk about the fact that Johnathan brought Forsaken into your home?" Clary asked.

"What is there to talk about?" Simon asked, "He came, they conquered and Johnathan ran."

Alec winced a little, "There is actually something more that needs to be said."

"What's that?" Miracle asked.

Alec looked at Magnus as Maze came back with the children, having been listening as well as entertaining the children.

"You need to tell them, Alexander." Magnus told him.

Alec nodded, "There was an... incident during the fight." Alec began, "Johnathan, he... he...," Alec tugged his shirt to the side to show his newest scar, "He stabbed me, through the heart."

Alec looked at Lucifer, who looked both terrified and confused.

"But you are not... did you call someone?" Lucifer asked, thinking perhaps that Alec had prayed for aide.

"There wasn't time." Alec said softly, "I could feel myself dying and all I could think of was that I needed the blade out of me, so I manifested my wings and as soon as Johnathan was away from me and the blade was gone the wound was too. I didn't realize that the wound was gone until everything was over and Magnus was looking at me like I was a ghost."

"What does that mean?" Jace asked as he reached for Alec, Alec enveloping Jace into his arms and tucking him into his body as though to protect Jace from the world.

"It means that Alexander is Immortal, just like an Angel." Lucifer whispered.

Part of Lucifer wanted to be happy about Alec not dying but he knew that Alec wasn't like him, he knew that Alec had stronger ties to mortals, to humans, it would hurt him to watch his sister and brothers and friends die. It would hurt to watch them grow old and fade away, to die, go to Heaven, a place..., a place where Alec could no longer access should he die.

Angels when they were killed, by Flaming Sword or Demon or Hell forged weapons, just ceased to be, nothing more than memory, Angels just vanished when they were killed, there was no place for the Divine to go when they died.

Even when Alec survived his friends and family, Magnus was subject to many of the laws of mortality, when Magnus died he would go to Heaven or Hell, so far Alec had never actually been invited to Heaven by God which meant if, Father forbid, Magnus did die and go to Heaven Alec may never see him again.

Alec locked eyes with Lucifer, knowing exactly what his father was thinking and he was terrified about it.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Clary asked, "It means he gets forever with Magnus."

Alec gave her a weak smile, "Yeah, I get Magnus, but I lose everyone else but Simon."

"Oh." Clary whispered and Izzy decided that she needed to hug Alec too.

Alec thought about expanding further about how he'd stop existing if he was killed because of the Grace he had, Grace had to be returned to the universe and any soul that had Grace was tied so tightly with it that there was no real distinction between the two so if Alec died he'd become part of the universe but no longer a being as one knew it, but decided against it, them learning he was immortal now was enough for now, and they still had to chase Johnathan.

"But you're Immortal now." Simon said, "That's still a good thing, right, I mean, you can't die."

Alec winced at the the glare Jace sent his boyfriend.

"That's not true." Lucifer said, "Even Angels have their weaknesses."

"They do?" Miracle asked.

"Yes." Alec said, "Even Fallen Angels are still beholden to those weaknesses. It's been useful on occasion."

"What occasions?" Izzy asked.

Alec winced again, "Well, I've had a few encounters."

"I'm still angry with Michael about that, you know." Lucifer scowled.

"I'm aware." Alec rolled his eyes.

"What?" Trixie asked, "Tell us."

"Please?" Madzie and Max chorused.

Alec smiled a little, "I was learning how to fly, just a little and well a Fallen came around, they didn't like that Lucifer's child was allowed to live, I was in line to rule Hell and some did not like that at all. They tried to kill me." Alec shrugged, "And, well, I suppose I was lucky it was not one of the times I was practicing alone."

Lucifer tripped over the rug as he turned too quickly to look at Alec and fell onto his butt.

"You Practiced Alone!" He shouted.

"You honestly thought I'd wait until I was fifteen to fly?" Alec asked incredulous, "You saw my first official flight but certainly not my first real flight."

"Rebellious." Simon grinned, "Awesome." Simon offered Alec a high-five which Alec took.

"Relax, Luci, God showed up and yelled at me for risking my life." Alec rolled his eyes.

"What happened with the Fallen?" Clary asked wanting to know.

"Chael sent him back to the Hell Realms and I got to spend a few extra months in Hell with Lucifer." Alec told them, "The Fallen broke my wing and while my wings are healing they need to be out and well, you could guess how Maryse would react to me having wings."

"He was grounded for the time it took his wing to heal and Chael was no longer permitted to teach Alec alone." Lucifer said as he stood up from the floor.

"Where did you take your first flight?" Magnus asked curiously.

Alec grinned at Magnus, "You remember that little park we went to on our third date?"

"Of course, we had a picnic on one of the hidden hills." Magnus recalled.

"Well, the tree we sat under, I climbed it in the middle of the night and jumped, managed to cross over the entire park before I had to land." Alec smiled at Magnus, "We walked my flight path after lunch."

Magnus' face softened and he pressed a gentle kiss to Alec's lips.

Lucifer stared at them, they really were in love, he could nearly see the lines that were beginning to connect them, could almost see how they would combine, but how long would it take? Would that make any difference should one of them die?

There was no way for him to know, his Father rarely answered him.

But Lucifer watched his child smile at the Warlock, watched him smile and his wings shift protectively around the man and knew that his worry didn't matter, because right now all that mattered was the moment and this moment had Alec smiling sweetly at Magnus, eyes shining with love that was reflected right back.

And it may only be a single moment in the grand scheme of the universe, but one day... one day this moment would be the most precious thing in the universe.

'But for who?' Lucifer couldn't help but wonder as he watched Alec lean over to kiss Magnus, 'For Alexander... or himself?'


End file.
